


rub a dub-dub, foxy in a tub

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Domestic Fluff, F/F, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Smut, bath time fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: akali invites herself to ahri's bath time
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	1. domestic gfs take baths together

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1 fluff, chapter 2 smut ;)

Steam curled from the surface of the hot water, drifting up towards the spacious bathroom ceiling. A pair of true-blue eyes settled just above the line of water, like a crocodile waiting, lurking in the night. 

Blonde fox ears twitched and swiveled as the eyes intently watched the rippling waters. They narrowed as a small blob of yellow bobbed along the surface. 

A dark shadow appeared in the water below, like a predator circling prey. 

The blob of yellow turned out to be a rubber duck, which let out a wheezing squeak as a pair of hands came flying out of the water, capturing the toy and cradling it in claws. 

  
  
  


A chuckle floated in the air. Fox ears twitched, tilting towards the source. 

“Having fun?” Akali stepped into the bathroom—more like a _bathhouse_ due to its sheer size. Ahri didn’t hold back when she splurged on renovations. 

Ahri’s face turned red, and it wasn’t from the steaming temperature. The gumiho clutched the rubber duck to her chest as she leaned against the porcelain of the large bathtub. Her eyes looked down meekly, embarrassed from being caught playing in the tub. 

“Cute.” Akali dropped a hand in Ahri’s mane of blonde tresses, rubbing the soft fur of her ears. A purr rose from her chest, eyes closing in contentment. 

  
  
  


A clatter to the side of the tub made Ahri crack an eye open. The culprit was a small tray, filled with neatly folded washcloths and several tiny, colorful bottles. 

“Kai’Sa ordered some new products. She said something about exfoliation and cleansing bath salts.” Akali explained while stripping off her clothes. 

Ahri’s eyes trailed over toned skin, appreciating the show. The rising steam covered some parts of her body, somehow making the view even more tantalizing. 

The rogue set the tray onto a stool next to the tub. A relieved sigh left her lips as she stepped into the water. Akali settled behind the gumiho, sweeping blonde hair aside to lay a kiss on the back of her neck. 

  
  
  


“Put your hair up for me.” 

Ahri let the rubber duck float away, hands pulling her hair up into a lazy bun. 

She watched as Akali grabbed one of those bottles and dump the contents into the water. The smell of sweet floral soap bloomed in the air. 

The rogue began lathering her back gently with her hands, then grabbed a washcloth to scrub the skin clean afterwards. Ahri sighed softly at the feeling. 

Soap bubbles formed in the water around them. The gumiho’s ears flicked as she giggled, hands sculpting small bubble figures. 

Akali wrung the washcloth free of soap. She dipped the cloth in the water and began clearing away any remaining suds. 

“All done.” Akali trailed a few kisses along a smooth, creamy shoulder. Ahri leaned back into the rogue, feeling warm and relaxed. 

  
  
  


“Want me to do your tails?” 

Ahri blinked in surprise. 

“You don’t have to.” Her fluttering ears betrayed her words. A couple tails popped out, swishing gently in the water and curling around the rogue. 

Akali laughed as Ahri blushed and batted at her tails. 

“I don’t mind.” Akali ran her fingers through white fur. The gumiho preened, tails unfurling and straightening to their full size. The rogue swapped the washcloth for a new one. “Soak them for me.” 

Ahri dunked her tails one by one into the soapy water. The spacious bathtub was filled to the brim with every addition. The gumiho drew her tails out of the water, then kept them as still as possible for the rogue. 

Ahri leaned forward, resting her head on folded arms atop the rim of the tub. Akali worked quietly behind her, hands and washcloth meticulously lathering and scrubbing every inch of white fur. 

Ahri closed her eyes and relaxed. Her fox ears flickered, catching every little splash of water and brush of the rogue’s hands. 

Usually, grooming all nine of her tails would be a long arduous task. Being taken care of like this—it was nice, honestly. Ahri let a little content sigh slip out of her. 

  
  
  


Akali gently placed her hands on each tail before pushing them down into the water. Each tail sprung back up, free of soap and looking clean as a whistle. 

The rogue reached for another bottle, the color within it purple this time. Curiosity made Ahri ask, “What’s that one?” 

“Evelynn recommended this one—said it was a good conditioner for your tails.” Akali hummed as she popped open the cap and squeezed the contents onto her hands. 

The rogue rubbed and lathered her hands up before rubbing down each tail until they were all coated slick with the product. Ahri shivered as Akali’s hands went all the way to the base of her tails, making sure to get the fur near her spine as well. 

“Down, foxy. Need to rinse again.” Akali put her hands on her tails again. 

Ahri complied, and when her tails came up, they looked shiny and smooth. The gleam on her fur was almost reminiscent of her crystallized tails. The gumiho swished her tails around, admiring how they looked renewed in the light. 

  
  
  


Akali tapped her waist, bringing Ahri out of her reverie. “Take a quick rinse in the shower. I’ll refill the bath.” 

Ahri slowly stepped out of the tub. Her tails weaved and brushed against Akali’s face, under her chin, along her waist—as if saying thanks. 

While the gumiho was busy in the shower, Akali unplugged the tub, watching as the water swirl down the drain. Steaming hot water flowed out of the tap, filling the tub up to the brim again. The rogue dropped a few bath bombs in, and another sweet-smelling scent rose from the water. 

Akali submerged her body halfway, closing her eyes as she leaned back against the porcelain. The warmth of the water penetrated her skin, loosening her muscles and easing the tension out of her. 

The cascade of the shower echoed in the bathroom. 

  
  
  


And then it stopped. 

There was a sound of a glass door opening, and then soft footsteps padding over. 

Akali opened her eyes just as Ahri sank back into the bathtub. The rogue pulled her back into her, smiling when the gumiho nuzzled under her chin before settling her head there. 

“This is nice.” Akali murmured against the velvet of a fox ear. The rogue felt more so than heard Ahri purr in agreement.


	2. bath time fun time is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy lol

The effects of the hot water could be felt in the luxurious bathroom, creating a heat that fogged and steamed the air. The bathroom started to feel like a sauna; the heated air was palpable in a way that felt good to the skin. 

Akali could feel her muscles slumping against the porcelain of the bathtub she laid against. She pulled Ahri closer to her, leaving no room between their bodies. 

The gumiho purred, fox ears flickering and consequently grazing softly along the rogue’s jaw. 

Akali’s hand began stroking the gumiho’s waist absentmindedly, coaxing out a soft exhale from Ahri. 

  
  
  


Maybe it was the mood shifting, or the intense heat in the air, but Akali was suddenly aware of Ahri’s soft and smooth form under her touch. The rogue’s touch became a little firmer, hand curving around the gumiho’s midriff. 

Akali let her hand trail higher, skimming along the underside of a breast. She could feel Ahri’s breath hitch when she reached an areola, circling over a nipple until it rose in a stiff peak. The rogue pressed a soft open-mouth kiss to Ahri’s nape as she did the same to her other nipple. 

Her breathing picked up as the gumiho melted into Akali, wordlessly encouraging her ministrations. 

Akali pressed fleeting kisses along the side of Ahri’s neck and shoulders, her hands coming up to grab at a soft, supple chest. Hands massaged and squeezed her breasts, pulling an airy moan out of the gumiho when she pinched and tugged at hard nipples. 

  
  
  


Ahri turned her head, blue eyes darkening as they peered over a creamy shoulder. A soft pink tongue darted out of her mouth, grabbing the rogue’s attention as it traced along plump lips. 

“Was this your plan all along?” Ahri purred in a seductive lilt, fluttering her eyelashes in an equally faux-innocent expression. “Taking me while I’m vulnerable in the bathroom?” 

“No,” Akali flashed her a cheeky grin, giggling slightly at her girlfriend’s exaggerated acting. “But I don’t mind where this is heading.” 

Ahri laughed as the rogue spun her around, maneuvering her body until the gumiho straddled her lap. The water bobbed and splashed in the tub as their bodies shifted. 

The gumiho wound her arms around Akali’s neck and pulled her into a kiss. She sighs at the feel of soft lips against her own. The cozy, steamy temperature of the bathroom has them indulging in a lazy makeout. 

Ahri bites down on the rogue’s bottom lip, sucking it softly after to soothe the pain. The gumiho parts with a subdued, breathless gasp, smiling when Akali chases after her with a few more languid pecks. 

  
  
  


Ahri hums pleasantly as Akali turns her attention down, her mouth alternating between kissing and biting at the column of her neck. She cranes her head back, giving Akali more room to play with. While her mouth is busy, the rogue trails her hands up and down the soft expanse of Ahri’s stomach, fingertips leaving traces of simmering heat that seeps bone deep. 

The gumiho gasps when a thigh is slotted between hers; the firm presence of Akali’s thigh eases a bit of the pressure between her legs. She can’t help but rock down, the water sloshes slightly as she begins to roll her hips. 

Pants leave Ahri’s lips as Akali’s mouth descends to the valley of her breasts. She moans as lips quickly attach themselves there, whining when teeth come down harshly around her stiff peaks. 

Akali focuses her attention on torturously teasing her chest, while her hands pull at the gumiho’s hips, helping her grind down on her thigh. 

The heat in the room is starting to make Ahri’s head spin; whether it’s from the hot water or from the way her clit catches  _ just right _ as her hips ride Akali’s thigh, she’s not sure. 

  
  
  


Akali gives her chest one last flick of her tongue before she moves her hand between the gumiho’s legs. She smirks when she can feel her slickness even under water. 

Ahri’s hips stutter as Akali ghosts past her clit, diving down to circle her entrance. She shivers as two digits slip in slowly, breathlessly moaning when the rogue sheathes them to the knuckle. 

Akali starts with slow thrusts, her other hand resting on the gumiho’s ass, pushing her down as she rides her fingers. Ahri’s moans echo and bounce off the walls as her hips roll at a steady pace, the water sloshes against the sides of the tub a little more vigorously. 

Akali’s eyes are fixated on the gumiho, captured by the look of pure indulgence painted on her face. Ahri’s unrestrained moans and gasps feed into the searing heat that’s coiling in the pit of her stomach. 

The sight of Ahri’s hooded eyes peering down at her, her flushed body rolling sinfully against her, tails fanned out and weaving behind her—her brain is close to short-circuiting as this fox goddess uses her body to chase after her own pleasure. 

“Fuck…” Akali groans quietly—she’d gladly let her girlfriend use her like this. 

  
  
  


A keening wail leaves Ahri when the rogue angles her hand, fingers curling to catch that sensitive spot by her upper walls. “Hah...ahh yes!” Ahri’s hands grip the rogue’s shoulders as she arches her back, fingernails leaving crescent marks on her skin. 

The gumiho renews her efforts, hips now rolling fervently as she rides Akali’s fingers. Pleasurable heat shoots up her spine, tingling through every nerve in her body. 

The delicious pressure builds and wells up in the gumiho, tingling up her spine and settling near the base of her skull until she can’t take it anymore. Ahri slaps her hands on the porcelain rim behind Akali, her fingers curl around the edge as she pushes her body flush against the rogue, and rocks her hips down furiously. 

Akali shivers as the gumiho presses her mouth next to her ear, every erotic noise that leaves Ahri’s mouth goes straight through her ear and right to between her legs. The rogue works her hand a little faster, curling her fingers a little deeper inside slick heat, wanting to hear more of the gumiho lose herself in that heady fog of lust. 

The rogue can start to feel the tremors in Ahri’s body, her moans are growing louder and breathier. Her hips are riding her fingers for all they’re worth, and  _ god _ , Akali finds the notion  _ so fucking hot _ . 

Akali’s thumb finds her slick, hard clit and rubs it in fast circles. Ahri starts wailing, her hips shuddering and body seizing as high-pitch cries crawl out of her throat. The rogue drapes an arm over Ahri’s lower back, keeping her steady as her hand continues to pump in and out. 

The water in the tub splashes as Akali works her orgasm through her, fingers still thrusting and curling even as snug walls squeeze at them. She only slows down when Ahri’s body melts bonelessly against her. 

  
  
  


Ahri weakly snakes her arms around Akali’s shoulders and leans her head into the crook of her neck, heavy pants leave her mouth in puffs as she slowly comes down. Akali slips her fingers out, hands moving to hold her close by the hips. She strokes her lower back gently as the gumiho lays content in her arms. 

Akali tangles her fingers in soft fur as the gumiho’s tails sway lazily behind her. She runs her fingers through blonde hair first, then trails down to run them through white fur. A trill rises from Ahri’s chest, transitioning into a purr as warmth washes over her again. 

“We should get out soon.” Akali murmurs quietly against a fox ear. 

Ahri mumbles into the warm skin of her neck. “Gimme a few minutes and we can hop in the shower.” Then she purrs wickedly, “I’ll even get on my knees for you.” 

The rogue shudders at the mental image, heat already sinking into her belly at the sinful promise. She resumes her petting and tries not to let her eagerness show in her voice, “Ok, a few more minutes then.” 


End file.
